


【彬准】🔞👁👄👁🔞

by BreadRolls



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadRolls/pseuds/BreadRolls
Summary: 叭叭上车





	【彬准】🔞👁👄👁🔞

**Author's Note:**

> lofter上那篇文的停车位

年少的孩子虽然长得快，但身体很多地方都还是稚嫩的。  
比如内心。  
崔连准的双臂环着崔秀彬的肩膀，将红得滚烫的脸埋在了老师的颈窝。崔秀彬没骗人，他确实温柔得很。  
只是有点温柔得过分了。  
「感觉如何？这里。」年长男子低沉的声线在崔连准耳边轻轻响起，少年在感受到吐息的瘙痒后忍不住瑟缩了一下。崔秀彬一手熟练地握着崔连准那东西轻柔套弄，另一手的指尖在慢慢地按压着年轻孩子身后从未被使用过的地方。「不....不知道....」崔连准只觉得脑袋晕乎乎的，平时很少会摸的地方现在被崔秀彬下令不许自己碰，被老师用陌生的方式抚摸让未经情事的身体反应更大。  
「那这里呢？这里？」和着润滑液的手指慢慢探入了关节，轻柔地模拟着交合进出，另一只手也偶尔从崔连准下腹可怜兮兮吐着液体的东西往别处摸。「连准的乳头变硬了。舒服吗？不喜欢被摸这里的话，那这里如何？」「不知道....呜....老师不要欺负我....」不要一直说明啊！崔连准忍不住呜咽出声，他是真的不知道，这些过度的快感该如何在脑中分析。  
「好好，对不起啊。」崔秀彬不再逗他，俯身亲吻崔连准泛红的眼眶。崔连准抽噎两下，撅起嘴轻轻地回吻崔秀彬，像小猫似的啃咬他的唇瓣，嘴里不断随着老师的手指探入而哼哼唧唧着。崔秀彬估摸扩张也差不多了，轻轻拍了拍男孩的腰窝，崔连准乖巧地将腿张开。  
再倒了多一些润滑液，崔秀彬是有些紧张。两人的交合进行得很慢，一边是崔连准的怕疼，一边是崔秀彬小心翼翼的温柔。他们也不急，俩人互相调适着，互相配合着放松和摆动腰肢，偶尔互相舔吻安抚对方，慢慢进行着直至崔秀彬可以完全没入崔连准体内。  
「秀彬，你可以快一点的。」崔秀彬太温柔了，总是不紧不慢地抽插着，还不断在他颈窝安抚地留下轻柔的吻。崔连准细声地如此喏语着时感受着体内被蹭出来的阵阵快感无比羞耻。「可是.....」「没、没有可是！」崔秀彬被崔连准突如其来的炸毛有些吓到。「你再不动快一些就换我操你啦！」  
崔连准奶凶奶凶地吼完，马上又温顺了下去：「对....对不起....我只是有点紧张了....你看学校都空了....我怕黑，我们快些做完一起回家好嘛....」末了，崔连准抬起头来，湿漉漉的眼神无辜地看着崔秀彬，尔后伸出舌头舔了崔秀彬的双唇。  
「拜托了嘛，老师。」  
崔秀彬感觉内心有什么一直被勾起来的情感彻底轰烈爆发，他毫无预警地用力顶起了胯部，不顾自己的学生惊声尖叫将人紧紧压在怀中开始操干。崔连准被突然尖顶的快感冲击得有些晕眩，脑袋里乱成一团只能胡乱地喘息着发出甜腻的声音。腰窝子里传来阵阵酥麻，他只懂下意识地摆着腰，企图逃开又想要寻找能让他获取更多的点。  
「连准、连准.....」崔秀彬哑着声音叫他，在看见崔连准耳上的数个耳环的反光后凑了过去啃咬，成功换来学生高昂颤抖的回应。「你好可爱。真乖。我的好孩子。」崔连准受不了这样的称赞，只能无意识顺着崔秀彬说的话去做。「把屁股夹紧一点。记住这个感觉。是我在操你，知不知道？崔连准，回答我。是谁在做这种事？」「是...是秀彬...老师....秀彬哥哥....啊！！」崔秀彬过于激动的一个挺入，狠狠顶在了崔连准最柔软敏感的地方，少年身躯激烈地颤抖着达到了高潮。  
崔秀彬就着崔连准的紧致再抽插了几下，退了出来将精液释放到了崔连准的小腹上。有几滴溅到了崔连准的胸口和脸上，他小小地一激灵，无意识地伸出舌尖舔掉了唇边的奶白液。「好难吃噢.....」「没叫你吃好吗。」本来就不是食物。崔秀彬缓着气，无奈地看着疲软地窝在他怀里还要皱着眉头瞪他的孩子。两人靠在一起温存一番摸索着从至顶的快感云端上下来的方向，直到崔连准偶然抬头看见窗外火红而染着墨边的黄昏景色：「天！这多晚了！」  
崔连准紧张兮兮地要从地上捡起衣服，却被崔秀彬一反手拉了回来。  
「....崔秀彬。」崔连准满脸通红。「你怎么又硬了！」「刚刚不是说要坐上来自己动？」「我哪有！」「你说要操我的不是？」「我不是那个意思......呀！流氓！！崔秀彬你放开我！！！呜、我错了老师，别别....」  
反对无效。

**Author's Note:**

> 请下车回去lofter把剩下的小结尾看完叭，和哥哥团来打酱油的老闵老朴say hi


End file.
